Cauchemar éveillé…
by Paige0703
Summary: Tout semblait normale pour Misaki : Usagi continuer de lui sauter dessus pour un rien, répétant ses habituels "Je t'aime" pourtant, pourquoi le retrouvet-il en train d'embrasser son frère ?
1. Tout semblait pourtant normale

_**Cauchemar éveillé…**_

_Chapitre 1 : Tout semblait pourtant normale…_

_Moi, Takahashi Misaki, ne sait plus quoi penser. Depuis le temps je devrai être habitué aux sautes d'humeurs d'Usagi, mais là je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire…_

- C'est décidé, dit Usagi en se levant d'un bond, on déménage en Finlande !

- En Finlande ! Mais ça va pas, t'as vraiment perdu la tête, s'exclama Misaki tout en s'éclaboussant sur le coup de la surprise. Il avait même failli lâcher le verre qu'il était en train de laver.

-C'est vrai, continua-t-il tout en s'asseyant à nouveau, il fait trop froid. Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas en Italie… oui, on va en Italie, c'est bien plus romantique. Parfais pour les couples.

- De quel couple tu parles là ? répliqua immédiatement Misaki, fusillant du regard l'écrivain.

- De nous évidemment. Je vais commencer mes bagages…

- Attends ! Tu ne crois pas que ça serait plus simple de finir ton roman au lieu de fuir je ne sais où ?

Usagi se tourna vers le jeune homme :

- Non. Rien ne m'inspire alors il est plus simple de fuir. On devrait peut-être changer de nom aussi… continua Usagi, plongeant un peu plus dans son délire.

Misaki secoua la tête, ne sachant plus comment résonner l'écrivain. Absorbé par ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Usagi s'était glissé derrière lui, le prenant soudainement dans ses bras :

- Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas fuir en Italie avec moi ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Misaki.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, les joues désormais écarlates.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Baka ! dit-il tout en se retournant, éclaboussant aux passages le plus vieux. Ah, désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Alala Misaki… Si tu voulais tant que ça que je me déshabille, fallait le dire directement au lieu de me mouiller. J'aurais accepté tout de suite… coupa Usagi, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- Non, non, je ne voulais pas… commença-t-il alors que les mains d'Usagi lui ôtaient déjà son tee-shirt. A… Arrête, pervers !

Contre toute attente Usagi se stoppa net. Pourtant le sourire qu'il affichait ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

- Misaki je vais te faire une proposition, tu auras dix secondes pour répondre sinon c'est moi qui déciderait à ta place…

Misaki déglutit difficilement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'Usagi a encore bien pu imaginer. Le connaissant je m'attends au pire…_

- Alors, reprit-il, tu préfères quoi : on part en Italie tout les deux ou bien je continue ce que j'ai commencé ?

- QUOI ! s'écria Misaki, mais ça va pas la…

- 10... 9... 8...

- Attends ça na rien à voir… Et puis c'est ton travail, alors tu dois…

- 7... 6... 5... continua malicieusement l'aîné.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas dire "On part en Italie"… Mais si je lui dis "Continue" il aura encore une fois gagné. Et merde, baka Usagi ! Je fais quoi moi ?_

- 2... 1...

- On reste ici ! s'écria soudainement Misaki, préférant fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction d'Usagi.

_Je n'ai pas dit "On pars en Italie" ni "Continue" donc… est-ce que ça va marcher quand même ? J'espère que oui…_

- Tu triches Misaki. Tu avais deux propositions, pas trois… mais, je vais prendre ça pour un "Continue".

Usagi embrassa Misaki avant même que ce dernier n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et encore moins le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. En quelques secondes il était sur le sol de la cuisine aussi nu qu'à ça naissance.

- Hmm, Usagi… pas ici… Attends…

- Ici ou ailleurs ça revient au même… Et puis tu n'en peux déjà plus alors que je commence à peine.

-Tais-toi ! Je… Hmm, je… Usa…

Misaki ne pouvait que se tordre de plaisir sous les mains expertes d'Usagi qui caressait encore et toujours les zones du corps de Misaki qu'il savait sensible.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit toujours finir ainsi… Usagi tes mains sont tellement douces… Plus… je veux plus de toi…_

Misaki refusait pourtant de le dire à voix haute. Il savait pertinemment que le nier ne servait à rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui… Il ne pouvait pas le dire, pas encore en tout cas.

- Tu préfère que je le fasse avec la bouche, dit-il avant de commencer à mordiller les mamelons de Misaki qui ne put contenir plus longtemps ses gémissement, bien qu'il ait encore une fois plaqué son bras sur sa bouche.

Usagi descendait peu à peu, parsemant de baisers le corps de Misaki. Il embrassa finalement le bout de la verge de Misaki qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

- Gamin…

Il l'engloutit sans laisser le temps à Misaki de protester, ce qu'il n'aurait de toute manière pas pu faire vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait déjà. Il était incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Il commença par de lent va et vient, préparant soigneusement Misaki à le recevoir. Ce dernier ne s'en rendit même pas compte jusqu'au moment où la bouche d'Usagi cessa toute activité, ce qui lui déplu fortement, et qu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes.

Il senti peu à peu Usagi entrer en lui. Une bouffé de chaleur et de pur plaisir s'empara de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'Usagi le faisait sien. La main droite de l'écrivain se glissa lentement vers l'entrejambe de Misaki, caressant au passage la peau douce du jeune homme, le faisant gémir un peu plus.

- Usa… gi… Hmm, je…

Misaki se laissait porter par toutes ses sensations. Tout ce plaisir, toute cette douceur, tout cet amour que lui donnait Usagi lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Le plus jeune commençait à bouger ses reins au même rythme que l'écrivain, faisant gémir ce dernier.

- Misaki, je t'aime… Misaki, aime moi encore plus que maintenant… Encore plus…

C'était trop pour le plus jeune des deux. Il se déversa dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Encore une fois Usagi venait de l'envoyer directement au septième ciel. Tout son corps se contracta sous cette dernière vague de plaisir. Son anneau de chair se refermant un peu plus sur le sexe d'Usagi qui se déversa à son tour, mais dans l'antre chaude de Misaki. Il donna quelques derniers coups de reins avant de se laisser tomber sur Misaki.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi profitant au maximum de tout ce plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Misaki revenait peu à peu sur terre, Usagi toujours allongé sur son dos. Ce dernier regardait tendrement Misaki, qui avait encore les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui mordit délicatement le lobe de l'oreille, connaissant déjà la réaction qu'aurait Misaki. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Usagi qui lui offrait son plus beau sourire.

- Je t'aime Misaki, dit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- La ferme, répondit Misaki par habitude.

- Je sais, je sais…

Usagi se releva finalement et commença à se rhabiller.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute à nouveau dessus tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester dans cette tenue, ajouta malicieusement Usagi qui eu le plaisir de voir les joues de Misaki s'empourpraient. Ce dernier se jeta sur ses vêtements préférant ne pas tenter le diable.

Une fois tous les deux rhabiller, Usagi attira son amant dans ses bras, l'embrassant pour le énième fois de la journée.

_Comment un simple baiser peu t-il me faire autant d'effets. Et puis, on vient de le faire…_

Usagi s'éloigna finalement, prenant la direction des escaliers.

- Où tu vas ? demanda alors Misaki.

- Le travail… J'ai un livre un finir je te rappelle, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer moi. Toutes ces idées grâce à toi, merci Misaki.

_Quoi ? Il m'énerve ! Il voulait fuir le pays parc ce qu'il n'avait pas d'idée et là Monsieur se lé pète avec "toutes ces idées…". Non mais vraiment, il se prends pour qui celui-là. _

Misaki passa sa colère en finissant enfin la vaisselle. Usagi ne sortit de son bureau que pour le dîner et, à peine celui-ci terminer, il retourna s'y enfermer.


	2. …Pourtant tout changea soudainement

_Chapitre 2 : …Pourtant tout changea soudainement._

Le lendemain matin, Misaki venait tout juste de finir les courses. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps Usagi avait dormi cette nuit, mais il était certain que c'était trop peu. Quand il c'était levé il n'avait trouvé qu'une place vide à ses côtés, exactement comme quand il s'était couché.

A peine entré il remarqua immédiatement une seconde paire de chaussure, en plus de celle d'Usagi.

- Nii chan… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il n'a pas dit qu'il devait passer.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place : son frère était bel et bien là, plaqué contre le mur, Usagi contre lui… s'embrassant.

_Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Usagi et… nii chan ? Mais qu'est-ce…_

Il lâcha les sacs de courses qu'il tenait quand Usagi se sépara de Takahiro.

- Tu es rentré Misaki. Okaeri, dit tranquillement Usagi avant de s'installer dans le canapé.

Misaki resta plusieurs secondes à les regarder, sentant peu à peu les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement.

- Tu ne le suis pas ? demanda Takahiro.

- Non, il sera bien obligé de rentrer à un moment où un autre. Je veux pouvoir profiter encore un peu de toi…

Takahiro lui sourit tendrement avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé, l'attirant dans ses bras et scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres par un baiser.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Usagi et nii chan… ils s'embrassaient ? Ils s'embrassaient vraiment ? C'est pas possible, Usagi ne m'aurait jamais fait ça et nii chan… il à Minami. Ce n'est pas possible, non, j'ai du rêvé, oui c'est ça, tout était faux… Ce n'est pas possible autrement… Usagi, pourquoi…_

Misaki continuait de courir sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Les seules choses dont il avait conscience était les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues et cette douleur au plus profond de lui-même.

Misaki déambulait entre les gens, complètement amorphe. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter ses images de son esprit : Usagi enlaçant son frère. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait ses larmes recommençaient à couler. Il se sentait oppressé… oppressé par toute cette douleur. Usagi ne lui disait t-il pas inlassablement qu'il aimait ? Qu'il ne le quitterait jamais ? Qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal ? Est-ce que c'étaient des mensonges depuis le début ? C'était-il vraiment moqué de lui pendant tout ce temps ?

Arrivant à cette conclusion, Misaki le laissa tomber au sol. Il était plus de 19 heures et le parc dans lequel il se trouvait désormais était vide.

- Usagi… Usagi… c'était tout ce que Misaki arrivait à murmurer.

Après plusieurs minutes, il essuya à nouveau son visage et se releva, chancelant légèrement. Il prit difficilement le chemin le menant à nouveau chez le célèbre Usami Akihiko. Qu'allait-il découvrir cette fois-ci ? Son frère serait-il toujours là ?

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis maintenant des mois, il se stoppa, la main au dessus de la poignet. Il inspira à plusieurs reprises, essayant de repousser de son esprit toutes ses images de son frère avec Usagi… il entra finalement. Les chaussures de son frère étaient toujours là. Misaki retint difficilement les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à se déverser à nouveau. Il se dirigea lentement vers le salon, la peur au ventre…

Seul son frère était présent. Ce dernier était en train de remettre sa chemise, sa cravate posait négligemment sur le canapé derrière lui.

- Ah Misaki, okaeri, lui dit-il un sourire au lèvre.

_Comment peut-il sourire si facilement ? Comment peut-il me regarder si calmement ? Comment peut-il faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé ? Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Comment…_

- U… Usagi, parvint-il finalement à articuler.

- Dans son bureau. Il a du travail et… il doit rattraper le retard qu'il a pris en passant tous son temps avec moi aujourd'hui, répondit tranquillement Takahiro tout en cherchant sa cravate du regard. Ah, la voilà…

- Pourquoi ? murmura Misaki.

Takahiro se tourna vers son petit frère, l'air surpris par la question.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Misaki releva la tête complètement perdu.

_N'est-ce pas évident ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça tous les deux ? Vous les deux personnes que j'aime le plus en ce monde… Pourquoi vous me faites subir ça ?_

- Toi et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, c'était bien trop dur pour lui. Le dire rendrait la chose bien trop réel pour le jeune homme.

- Moi et Usagi ? J'ai toujours su qu'il m'aimait, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter ses sentiments. Après tout je devais t'élever. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui, tu n'aurais pas compris ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu… le savais…

- Bien sur, mais j'ai du faire celui qui ne voyait rien. J'ai du le blesser pour t'élever dans la "normalité"comme l'ont toujours fait nos parents. Bien sur si ils avaient encore étaient là, où si je n'avais pas eu à t'élever, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire semblant et de cacher mes véritables sentiments.

- Tes sentiments…

Takahiro s'approcha de Misaki tout en ajoutant.

- Oui, mes véritables sentiments. Minami l'a compris quand je lui ai expliqué qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'Usagi dans mon cœur. Maintenant ça va être à toi de le comprendre.

Devant l'incompréhension de son jeune frère il ajouta :

- Contrairement à toi je l'aime. Je l'ait toujours aimé et surtout je sais le lui montrer, le lui dire… Tu ne pourra jamais le rendre heureux. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais c'est comme ça. Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi, Usagi ne pouvait aimer personne d'autre que moi. Bien, je dois rentrer mais j'ai bien l'intention de revenir vivre auprès d'Usagi. Tu peux continuer de vivre ici si tu veux, ça ne nous pose aucun problème… après tout tu sais déjà qu'on est ensemble.

Takahiro quitta la pièce laissant Misaki au bord du désespoir, son esprit comprenant peu à peu les mots de son frère. Il entendit la porte se refermer et tomba à genoux, le corps secoué par des sanglots trop longtemps contenu. C'était bien trop pour son esprit, il ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

_Nii chan aime… Usagi. Usagi aime… nii chan… Je ne suis qu'une gêne, un jouet. Je suis juste de trop… Comment tout ceci à bien pu arriver ? "_Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi, Usagi ne pouvait aimer personne d'autre que moi. _"Oui, une partie de moi la toujours su… Comment aurait-il pu abandonner si facilement son amour… Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser que je pourrai le remplacer ? Qu'Usagi pourrait m'aimer, vraiment m'aimer ? _

Il rigola d'un rire sans joie avant de se diriger, sans trop le savoir vers la chambre d'Usagi et la sienne… enfin, c'était la sienne il y encore peu de temps. Il se laissa tombé sur le lit et sombra dans un sommeil des plus agité.


	3. Confusion

_Chapitre 3 : Confusion_

Misaki se réveilla en sursaut. Il se souvint alors de tout. Son frère et Usagi… s'aimaient. Il regarda l'heure : 2 h 26 du matin. Il se leva péniblement, essuyant rageusement les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

_Je ne peux pas rester ici… Je ne veux pas rester ici si c'est pour les voir tous les deux. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… non, ça fait trop mal,… trop mal…_

Misaki agrippa son tee-shirt au niveau de la poitrine. Il souffrait tellement à l'intérieur, ça le brûlait tel un poison parcourant son corps.

_Tu avais dit que tu ne m'abandonnerai pas… Usagi, tu me l'avais promis. Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive… Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je ne l'accepte pas ! Je veux que tu me le dise en face ! Je veux des explications ! Tu me dois au moins ça Usagi…_

Misaki sorti rapidement de la chambre et prit la direction du bureau de l'écrivain. Il ne prit même pas le temps de frapper ou d'essuyer son visage toujours inondé de ses larmes. Usagi se tourna vers la porte en entendant que quelqu'un entrait.

- Misaki, qu'est-ce que…

Il se leva soudainement se précipitant vers le jeune homme qui le repoussa.

- Misaki… Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta l'écrivain.

- T'es qu'un menteur, un sale menteur… T'avais pas le droit de faire ça… t'avais pas le droit…

- Mais bon sang de quoi tu parles Misaki ? ajouta Usagi paniquant plus en plus devant la détresse du jeune homme.

Il parvint à attraper le bras de Misaki et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Toi et… et nii chan. Vous avez…

Usagi fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles de Misaki.

- Pourquoi… C'était des mensonges ? poursuivit tant bien que mal Misaki.

Usagi le secoua alors, ne comprenant pas de quoi Misaki pouvait parler :

- Misaki de quoi tu parles ! Ton frère n'est pas venu depuis des semaines. Explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive ! s'écria Usagi.

Misaki remarqua immédiatement qu'Usagi semblait paniquer et surtout…

_Pas venu depuis des semaines ? Mais hier… il était là… il y a encore quelques heures…_

_-_ Non, hier matin… quand je suis rentré… articula Misaki essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Tu n'es pas sorti hier matin Misaki. Tu es resté toute la journée ici… On a pris notre petit déjeuner, on a regardé la télé, puis le déjeuner. Ensuite j'ai décidé qu'on devrait déménager en Finlande mais tu étais contre, puis en Italie et… on a fait l'amour dans la cuisine.

A ses mots Misaki rougit, comme à son habitude. Il était hypnotisé par la voix et les mots d'Usagi.

- Je suis retourné travailler jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Tu as voulu te coucher tôt et moi je suis revenu finir mon roman. J'allais enfin venir me coucher quand tu as débarqué en larmes dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru qu'il c'était passait mais c'était sûrement un cauchemar…

_Un cauchemar ? Un simple cauchemar ? Pourtant tout semblait si réel… Il les voyait encore en train de s'embrasser. Il entendait encore les mots de son frère : "_Contrairement à toi je l'aime. Je l'ait toujours aimé et surtout je sais le lui montrer, le lui dire… Tu ne pourra jamais le rendre heureux._" Ce n'était pas a la réalité alors… Tout était faux…_

Misaki se jeta dans les bras d'Usagi qui ne comprenait pas pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Usagi je t'aime ! Alors ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie…

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Misaki lui dire qu'il l'aimait et il fallait qu'il le fasse en pleurs. Il avait déjà imaginé le moment où Misaki lui avouerait ses sentiments, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps se son amant avant de le soulever et de l'emmener dans leur chambre.

Il le posa délicatement sur le lit, s'installant au dessus de lui :

- Ecoute moi bien Misaki : je t'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de d'abandonner. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé, mais ce n'est pas a réalité. Tu es à moi ! Je n'aime personne d'autre que toi… Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et rien n'y personne ne pourra changer ça… Pas même ton frère.

A c'est mots Misaki ouvrit les yeux, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'écrivain.

- Pour de vrai ? demanda faiblement Misaki.

- Oui, pour de vrai… et je vais te prouver encore une fois combien je n'aime que toi…

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures Usagi déshabilla Misaki avant d'enlever ses propres vêtements. Il caressa délicatement le corps de Misaki, le faisant frissonner au passage. Pour une fois Misaki ne se débattait pas, il se laissait complètement faire. Usagi rapprocha son visage de celui de Misaki avant d'y déposer de légers baiser. Misaki passa alors ses mains derrière la tête Usagi, scellant leur lèvre dans un baiser passionné et tendre à la fois. Il n'avait pas perdu Usagi… Son frère ne lui avait pas pris la personne qu'il aimait… Il voulait, à travers ce baiser, montrer à Usagi à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel il l'aimai lui, et personne d'autre…- Misaki… murmura Usagi avant lui sourire tendrement. Je t'aime Misaki…

- Je t'aime aussi Usagi…

Misaki attira une nouvelle fois le visage d'Usagi l'embrassant encore et encore. Il pu sentir la langue de l'écrivain caresser ses lèvres avant de venir chercher sa consoeur. Elles se frôlaient, se caressaient tendrement dans un ballet rempli d'amour. Usagi se sépara finalement, descendant mordiller les tétons de Misaki, lui arrachant ses premiers soupirs. Il déposait ça et là de légers baiser papillons tandis qu'il sentait les mains de Misaki lui caressait le dos.

- Usagi, hmm… Je veux… plus…

C'était inhabituelle de la part de Misaki de quémander ainsi. D'habitude il devait presque le forcer à avouer ce qu'il voulait, mais là… de lui-même. Usagi ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que ce soir. Misaki était enfin honnête avec ses sentiments.

- Je sais Misaki, je sais…

Il donna quelques coups de langue sur la verge de Misaki, qui commençait déjà à se mouvoir sous lui. Misaki passa délicatement une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, y emmêlant ses doigts. Il se décida enfin à donner à Misaki ce qu'il réclamait de plus en plus… Il entama de lent va et viens, taquinant le bout humide de le verge de Misaki avec la langue. La pièce fut rapidement empli des gémissements du jeune homme. Usagi aimait entendre la voix de son amant, entendre à quel point ce dernier aimait ce qu'il lui faisait… Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son propre désir.

Il le pénétra doucement, se délectant une nouvelle fois de cette sensation . Les coups de reins de l'écrivain étaient de plus en plus prononcés, leurs respirations étaient saccadés et leurs gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs de la chambre. Usagi s'empara alors de la virilité encore gorgé de plaisir de son jeune amant, calant le rythme de sa main au rythme de ses va et viens. Misaki ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il se laissait tout simplement porter par toutes ces vagues de pures plaisirs qu'Usagi savait si bien déclancher en lui.

- Regardes-moi Misaki… Ouvre le yeux, parvint à murmurer Usagi.

Misaki ouvrit lentement les yeux faisant naître un nouveau sourire sur le visage d'Usagi. Misaki leva lentement une de ses mains et caressa le visage de son amant. Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris par ce geste de tendresse venant du jeune homme. Misaki ferma à nouveau les yeux quand l'orgasme arriva à son paroxysme, se déversant dans la main d'Usagi qui le rejoignit peu après dans les limbes du plaisir…

Usagi avait finalement attiré Misaki dans ses bras, installant la tête du jeune homme sur sa poitrine. Misaki caressait machinalement le torse de l'écrivain sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste.

_J'en reviens pas. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… un simple et horrible cauchemar. Dire qu'Usagi m'a vu dans cet état… c'est la honte ! Mais il avait vraiment l'air paniqué quand je suis allé le voir… _

Misaki releva la tête, croissant le regard d'Usagi, se qui le fit à nouveau rougir. Il reposa immédiatement sa tête sur la poitrine d'Usagi.

- Je t'aime Misaki… ne l'oublie jamais, reprit Usagi comme à son habitude.

_Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en douter… il me le répète tellement. Je suis désolé Usagi d'avoir douté de tes sentiments, d'avoir cru que tu m'avais menti… Je suis tellement désolé, mais…_

_- _Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Misaki dans un léger murmure qui parvint tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'écrivain.

Ce dernier se retint de tout commentaires, même si il en mourait d'envie. Il ne voulait pas que la magie du moment s'envole… et puis Misaki était assez susceptible pour ne plus lui dire les mots qu'il avait tant attendu, alors il ne dit rien. Il resserra son étreinte, rapprochant un peu plus le corps de Misaki contre le sien.

- Dors maintenant, ajouta simplement Usagi.

Il sentit cependant le corps de Misaki se contractait, tournant à nouveau son visage vers lui. Usagi n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit dans le regard de son compagnon : la peur. Il avait eu si peur que ça ? Devait-il lui demander de lui raconter son cauchemar ? Comment le rassurer ? Il réinstalla Misaki sur lui tout en ajoutant :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Misaki, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Quand tu te réveilleras je serai encore là, t'aimant encore plus qu'hier. Tu es le seul pour moi Misaki, le seul… je t'aime.

- Hmm, juste un cauchemar… murmura Misaki se détendant peu à peu, au rythme des mots d'Usagi.

Usagi se promit de demander un jour à Misaki de lui raconter ce fameux cauchemar… mais pas tout de suite, c'était trop tôt pour le jeune homme. Usagi finit aussi par s'endormir rejoignant son cher et tendre dans les bras de Morphée…


End file.
